List of songs
The following is a list of songs that have been featured on Make It Pop. Season 1 'Songs in alphabetical order:' *Do It (Performed by XO-IQ) *Do You Know My Name (Performed by Sun Hi) *Friday Night (Performed by XO-IQ) *Get it Right (Performed by XO-IQ) *Girls @ (Performed by XO-IQ) *How I'm Made (Performed by XO-IQ) *Let's Make a Change (Performed by XO-IQ) *Light It Up (Performed by XO-IQ) *Looking for Love (Performed by XO-IQ) *Luv Em Boys (Performed by XO-IQ) *Luv Em Girls/Luv Em Boys (Performed by XO-IQ featuring John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson) *Make It Pop (Song) (Performed by XO-IQ) *My Girls (Performed by XO-IQ) *Now I Am Here (Performed by Sun Hi Song) *Now I Am Here (Fashion Mix) (Performed by Jodi Mappa) *Party Tonight (Performed by XO-IQ) *Skillz (Performed by XO-IQ) *Spotlightz (Performed by XO-IQ) *Superstar (Performed by XO-IQ) *The Rules of Cool (Performed by XO-IQ) *United (Who We Are) (Performed by XO-IQ) *What Love Is About (Performed by XO-IQ) 'Songs in chronological order:' *Make It Pop (Song) (Season 1, I Can't Hear Me, The Curse of Reality) *Now I Am Here (Rumors & Roommates, Mr. Chang) *Spotlightz (Rumors & Roommates, Mr. Chang) *Do It (Duet, The Tutor, Dreams) *My Girls (Duet, I Am Genius) *Get it Right (Failed Dreams, The Tutor) *Party Tonight (Failed Dreams, The Situation) *United (Who We Are) (Stolen Moves, Heart, Courage, Brains) *Skillz (Stolen Moves, Talent Show Redux) *Light It Up (I Can't Hear Me, Heart, Courage, Brains) *The Rules (Popular, The Troll) *Friday Night (Popular, Fashion Truck) *Let's Make a Change (The Campaign, Dreams) *What Love Is About (The Campaign, Talent Show Redux) *Luv Em Boys (The Situation, Love and Detention) *How I'm Made (I Am Genius, Love and Detention) *Girls @ (Homecoming) *Do You Know My Name (Homecoming, Eggs) *Superstar (Mr. Chang, The Curse of Reality) *Now I Am Here (Fashion Mix) (Fashion Truck) *Looking for Love (The Troll, Eggs) *Luv Em Girls/Luv Em Boys (Love and Detention) Season 2 'Songs in alphabetical order:' *All The Love (Performed by XO-IQ) *Back to Me (Performed by XO-IQ) *Deck The Halls (Performed by (*[[Good Karma] (Performed by XO-IQ) *Gratitude (Performed by XO-IQ) *I Promise You That (Performed by L3) *Jing, Jing, Jingle (Performed by XO-IQ) *Jump to It (Performed by XO-IQ) *Like A Machine (Performed by XO-IQ) *Make You the One (Performed by XO-IQ) *Misfits (Performed by XO-IQ) *Music's All I Got (Performed by XO-IQ) *No Way (Performed by XO-IQ and L3) *Put It All Together (Performed by XO-IQ) *Rock the Show (Performed by XO-IQ) *Situation Wild (Performed by XO-IQ) *Tomorrow Is Ours (Performed by XO-IQ) *Video Stars (Performed by XO-IQ) *Walk That Walk (Performed by XO-IQ) *We Doin' It (Performed by XO-IQ) *Where Our Hearts Go (Performed by XO-IQ) *Whispers (Performed by XO-IQ) *You Make It Better (Performed by XO-IQ) Songs in chronological order: * Jing, Jing, Jingle * Deck The Halls * All The Love * Make You The One * Video Stars * Walk That Walk * Music's All I Got * Back To Me * No Way * Good Karma * I Promise You That * Like A Machine * You Make It Better * We Doin' It * Where Our Hearts Go * Gratitude * Misfits * Jump To It * Rock The Show * Tomorrow Is Ours * Put It All Together * Whispers * Situation Wild Season 3 *Everything (Performed by XO-IQ) *Find My Way (Performed by XO-IQ) *Galactic Stars (Performed by XO-IQ) *Hopes In Our Stars *I Know Where You Are (Performed by XO-IQ) *We Got It *You Can Do It (Performed by XO-IQ) Category:Songs Category:Lists Category:Guides